Deep Water Horizon
by Lunnar-Eclipse
Summary: "Weeks and weeks of rain is the first thing needed. With that powerful storm on the Atlantic on it's way, and the tightness of England's geological formation as well with Spring Tide, this storm will be much more powerful than predicted." Malcolm explained. "What are you saying?" Ros asked, confused. "That England will be completely flooded in a mere four hours."


Chapter 1.

**September 28****th****: 8:00 a.m.**

Ros quickly got ready for the day ahead of her, having awoken a mere fifteen minutes ago, after receiving a call from Harry to come to the Grid as soon as possible. She quickly put on her clothes and brushed her hair, taking a quick sip of water and rushing to the bathroom to make sure she looked presentable. She switched on the sink and quickly began brushing her teeth, checking her watch to make sure she wasn't running late. She looked down and prepared to spit was startled to see water gurgling up into the sink. She spit in the toilet and quickly shut the water off. "What the hell…?" She gasped, getting on her knees and checking to see if one of her pipes were acting up. She couldn't tell if anything was wrong, and simply shrugged this off; picking herself back up and running to her front door.

She opened it up only to be greeted with rainfall…once again. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper that lay near her door, covering her head with it and running to her car. She turned it on and began driving to the Thames; switching on the radio as she did so. "Good morning everyone, and I hope you all have started your mornings well…it seems that today we will get rain, rain and nothing but rain. It doesn't seem like this system is keen on going anywhere, and for the next few days all we can see is rain." Ros sighed, getting rather tired of this gloomy and wet weather. She pulled to the right, and could see the Thames House in view…

_Smash! _She screamed, and covered her face as glass flew into the car. She opened her eyes to find that a manhole cover had lodged itself into her front-view mirror. She swore and kicked at the inside of her car, quickly getting out. "Bloody weather…" She looked around to find that the manhole which the cover had exploded from was overflowing with water. She stomped her foot angrily on the ground and quickly made her way into the Thames House. She pulled out her phone and began making a few calls to insurance, hoping that her car would be repaired before the day was up.

"Ros!" She whirled around and could see Jo making her way towards her. "Oh, hello Jo…" Ros snapped, ruffling her wet hair with her fingers. "Is everything okay? Are you hurt? We saw what happened through the CCTV." Ros sighed and rubbed her eyes. "No, no—I'm alright, but my car isn't. What the hell is going on with the drainage systems? Shouldn't they be taking care of all this water?" Jo simply shrugged. "I'm not one to really pay attention to those things…maybe Malcolm could help you out with that question." Ros nodded, and the two women made their way to the Grid.

When they entered the room, the two were greeted by Harry and Lucas. "Ros are you alright?" Harry asked, sounding concerned. "Yes Harry, everything is fine. I am not hurt, no scratches or cuts…can't say the same thing about my car though." The group chuckled. "Do you have any idea what could have caused this?" Harry shrugged. "Well, the only reasonable explanation would be the pipes overflowing, and I'm sure that that will be repaired shortly." Jo cocked her head to the side. "Have you ever seen something like this happen before, Harry?" Harry nodded 'no.' "I have never experience something like that before. It's the first time an incident such as this has occurred." Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Really, this has _never_ happened before?" Harry nodded 'no' once more. "Not to my knowledge, and I have lived here a very long time." Ros nodded. "So it's simply an overflow of the pipes? Well, that would make sense—especially after all of this rain we've received." Harry nodded his agreement. "I'm sure that the problem will be mended shortly…those working at the barrier should be over in a matter of hours to repair the manhole cover." The three nodded, but while Lucas and Jo returned to their posts, Ros still remained slightly concerned about this matter.

She made her way over to Malcolm's desk in hope that he might know a little more about this. "Malcolm, could I have a word?" Malcolm looked up from his computer and smiled up at her. "Hello there Ros. Everything alright? Still have all your parts?" He joked, Ros smiling. "Yes, I'm fine, but I was wondering if you could explain me into a little more detail what exactly happened with that manhole out there." Malcolm nodded. "Of course—well you see, under London lies a vast array of pipes which tend to store all of the water that drains into the sewers from rainfall that we usually receive. But, as you probably already know, these pipes can only take so much water and once they're full the water has nowhere to go but up." Ros nodded. "Do you think that other manholes have gone up like the one from this morning?" Malcolm nodded 'yes'. "It is a possibility, but I wouldn't worry about it too much—I'm sure that it will all be fixed eventually." Ros seemed satisfied with the answer, but she felt as though she needed more. "When do you think this _rain spell _will pass?" Malcolm sighed. "I'm not sure…but I hope it's soon. I could keep a track of the weather for you." Ros nodded 'yes'. "Thank you Malcolm,"

Malcolm smiled, and quickly logged unto the main weather system that even those on the Thames Barrier were using. He clicked through various maps, and suddenly became very intrigued by the latest reading. "What's this…?" He wondered, looking at current readings, and then at previous ones. He noticed that the pressure was dropping rather quickly near a part of the Atlantic Ocean, and a storm was obviously brewing. He checked a different piece of the stats and noticed that the wind speeds were increasing very rapidly, and that it seemed to be heading in the direction of London. Malcolm began to get slightly worried, and quickly checked up on the weather over London. It was a simple system, yet it remained over them—which would explain why they had been receiving so much rain for the past couple of weeks. "I wonder…" He thought out-loud, re-checking on the storm map. He noticed that it was growing bigger and much more powerful. "Oh boy," He said, printing off this new information and taking it to Harry's office.

"Harry, could I have a word?" Malcolm asked, Harry nodding. "Of course Malcolm, come in." Malcolm walked over and placed the images unto Harry's desk. "What's this?" He asked, examining the pictures. "I'm not too sure, but I think we might have a big problem…" Harry looked up. "Well spit it out man." Malcolm nodded, and began explaining the situation. "You see, there is a deadly and very large storm forming over the Atlantic, and according to wind readings—it will be heading towards us. Now, you might not know what this means, but I do. Since we've had so much rain, this large storm could actually pose a potential flooding threat." Harry raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you so certain?" Malcolm pointed at the storm system on the image. "If this becomes a storm surge and hits us, there just might be enough water to go over even the Thames Barriers and flood the city." Harry could hardly believe this. "Are you certain of this Malcolm?" Malcolm sighed. "Ah well, no. Because the problems with these storms is that they can changed and shift at any moment—and even computer models cannot jot these little things down. But, I still think you should ring up the barrier, just in case."

Harry nodded. "Alright, I'll do that. In the mean time, you should keep an eye on this thing, but don't let it become a priority—we have more important things to worry about right now than a storm." Malcolm nodded and made his way out Harry's office. Harry took out his cell and quickly dialed the number of the Thames Barrier, someone picking up rather quickly. "Hello?" A female voice asked. "Yes, hello, this is Harry Pearce of the British security service." There was mumbling from the other line. "Well we didn't do anything wrong so I don't know what you're calling us for." She snapped back. "No no, it's not for anything bad, it's just that one of my officers came across some kind of storm forming over the Atlantic and was wondering whether or not a flood threat is imminent or not." There was chatting from the other end. "Well, there is a storm forming over the Atlantic, but we don't think it's anything to worry about. Don't go worrying about those flying manholes either; it's merely full pipes and nothing more." And with that, she hung up.

Harry blinked and soon shut his phone, turning around and staring outside; looking over London and then the Thames. He watched as the rain poured down, and made soft tapping noises on his window. He watched as the Thames snaked its way through the heart of the city, and eventually further off: in the North Sea. "Maybe Malcolm was over-exaggerating. No storm has ever made waves tall enough to topple the Thames Barrier," He turned and looked at the photos on his desk once more—a feeling of uneasiness making its way into his mind as his eyes scanned the dark swirling cloud and read a side-note which read: _arrival time: 16.00 p.m._


End file.
